No Coffee Makes the World Crazy
by M.L. Shards
Summary: The Dino Rangers attempt to throw Kira a surprise party, but is breaking into her house at five in the morning really the best way to do it? Post OaR


Tommy yawned for the thousandth time, glancing down at his watch in the dark. "Why do I let you people talk me into things like this?"

Ethan and Conner looked up from their current pursuit of discovering which of the ten silver keys on the Power Ranger keychain that Krista carried around would actually let them into Kira's house. Ethan had a tiny UV flashlight, not unlike the ones found in CSI puzzles and was shining it so Conner could search through them. At the distraction he shone the light into Tommy's eyes. He quickly covered them while Trent rolled his.

"Because you love us?" Conner suggested.

"Can you hurry up?" The former White Dino Ranger chided, watching as their friend and mentor, gave Conner an odd look. "It's cold out here."

"I'm working on it." Conner shot back. "Here, I think it's this one." He held up the smallest for the keys for everyone to see. He squinted a few times, and Tommy was half a second away from batting him upside the head.

Tommy was not a morning person to say the least. The hour hand of the clock needed to be in at least double digits before he was ready to function properly, which didn't bode well for him, being a science teacher and all. However, these three "monkeys" as he had mentally taken to calling them, had decided to wake him up at five in the morning on a Saturday. A Saturday! In order to give Kira a welcome back surprise, though, so he wasn't as upset as he could be. The plan had originally been to cook her breakfast until all four of them realized there wasn't anyone amongst them that knew how to cook. It soon became a plan to set up a mini party in her living room, complete with streamers and balloons

"So I know you mentioned Krista and Kira hung out and stuff and that Kira gave Krista a spare key, but how did you get Krista to let you borrow her keys anyway?" Ethan asked, as the former Red Ranger, put the key in the keyhole and turned. The door opened with a quiet clicking noise.

"If by borrow you mean steal-" Conner began, and Tommy let out a groan.

"There is no way you're twenty-one."

Trent picked up one of the bags on the ground. "So we're sure this is legal?"

"Nope."

"Oh…"

"Kira wouldn't charge us with anything." Conner insisted. "Anyways, it's not breaking and entering, we're not breaking anything." He said, gently pushing the door open and tiptoeing into the house where Ethan accidentally knocked a cream coloured vase onto the ground. It shattered and he let out a groan. "Okay, maybe we'll break a few things..."

At this point Ethan decided that Conner logic put them in a better position than logical logic, and kept his mouth shut.

The others hesitantly followed; Tommy was more like a zombie than a human, and Trent had to lead him along. Conner had promised a Starbucks run after this, and that was what kept Tommy from collapsing. If he did not end up with coffee by the end of this, there would be hell to pay…

"Okay, Dr.O, can you go get-" Ethan began and froze.

"What?" Trent asked curiously, looking over Ethan's shoulder to see what was confusing him.

The living room was rather plain. White walls, light blue couches, with a vase of yellow flowers in the middle. A few homemaking magazines were on the floor, but nothing else was out of place… except for a black jacket that had been thrown unceremoniously onto the couch.

"Does that look a little big for Kira?" Ethan suggested awkwardly. "I mean, that's a men's jacket and does not look like anything her dad would wear… do you think she has a… ahem, 'friend' over?"

Trent blinked a few times, the meaning fully registering with him. "Oh…"

Tommy cocked his head to the side and looked at the jacket with a vague recognition. "I think I've seen that before… hmmm…"

"Whatever, come on, let's get this place set up." Conner insisted. "If Kira freaks out in the morning, we'll have all the more blackmail material…"

"Conner, do you work hard at being an idiot, or does it just come naturally?" Ethan asked; Conner just replied with a shrug. "I mean, she obviously has friends over."

"At least one _male_ friend." Conner stressed. "So, that equals blackmail."

"Well, come on" Trent sighed, picking up the pieces of the broken vase and throwing them in the garbage in the kitchen. "we should probably leave."

"Does the jacket have a name on it?" Conner asked and curiosity took a hold of Ethan, so picked it up and read the tag, looking for a name.

"Has 'AP' written on it." Ethan replied. "But that's it."

Tommy paused, before his eyes widened and he appeared more awake than ever before. "No…" Trent, Conner, and Ethan turned to their former science teacher and gave him an odd look; however their teacher was focused on his sudden revelation and just stared ahead blankly. "No" he repeated. "No! No! No!" He stormed up the stairs of Kira's house, much louder than anyone trying to be stealthy should be.

"Uh-oh…" Trent said, blinking in confusion. The others silently came to the same conclusion.

Kira was going to kill them.

Bolting up the stairs after their crazed former teacher, they managed to catch up to him in time to hear a very loud cracking sound and see Tommy go flying out of the guest room onto the hardwood floor. Instead of getting up and fighting back, Tommy just lay there, eerily still, while lights flicked on and Kira came running out of her room, nearly smacking into Ethan.

"What the hell are you doing here? She snapped, looking in horror at both her unmoving friend and the group following him. "Is he okay?"

Another head popped out from the guest room door, an Asian man with a concerned look on his face. "Tommy? Is that you?" Tommy responded with only a whimper. "You can't do that! I thought you were a burglar or something…"

"Who's that?" Trent whispered into Ethan's ear.

"No idea."

"That's Adam." Kira replied with a frowned. "They were on the same team together. Now if someone would like to explain what is going on here and why you are breaking into my house-"

"The vase was Ethan's fault." Conner quickly defended.

Kira's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What vase?" She asked slowly, eyes burning with inexpressible anger.

"Uh… yeah, what vase?" Conner asked, turning to the others who rolled their eyes at his antics.

Trent slumped against the wall. "Well… we were trying to surprise you." He explained with a sigh.

Tommy just whimpered on the ground as Adam hovered above him. "Okay, I did not hit you that hard…"

"Adam, I am going to ask you this one time and one time only." Tommy said, very seriously for someone flat on their back on the ground with no intention of getting up unless there was a house fire of some sorts. "Why are you at my former student's house at four in the morning?"

"It's actually five-" Ethan began before catching himself and going silent.

"That is not the point!" Tommy exclaimed, as Adam blinked.

"Sleeping?"

"Why here?"

"Because it's five in the morning!"

"I demand you explain yourselves!" Tommy exclaimed, pointing towards the ceiling with his right hand.

Conner frowned, whispering to Ethan. "I think he's lost it…"

"I heard that!"

Kira rolled her eyes. "Well he gave me a ride back from San Angeles and we were going to go visit you tomorrow Tommy, however you people decided to break into my house!"

"Not break, we used a key." Conner explained.

"I think we need to fill them in on a few things." Adam sighed, turning to Kira with a weary look that could only come from being woken up by formerly sane Dino Rangers.

Kira let out a groan. "I'll make the coffee."

Suddenly the morning didn't seem as bad as Tommy's ears instantly perked up at the sound of the one thing that could make this crazy morning bearable. "Coffee?"

* * *

I know, people may be slightly OOC, but hey, all in the name of humour.

Please Review.


End file.
